Yoshi: Mobius Prime- Attack of the Eggman Empire
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The evil Dr. Eggman begins his goals for conquest when he launches an all-out attack on Mobius with his massive robot army and air fleet. Can he be stopped? Or will all hope be lost? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshi: Mobius Prime-**

**Attack of The Eggman Empire**

**Summary****: The evil Dr. Eggman begins his goals for conquest when he launches an all-out attack on Mobius with his massive robot army and air fleet. Can he be stopped? Or will all hope be lost?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Smash Brothers belong to Sega and Nintendo respectively.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

(Yoshi's POV)

My name is Yoshi, and I'm 20 years old. Back in the early days, I was known in Smash City as one of the Super Smash Brothers, a team of the world's most well known heroes, including myself. I was even called the Reptilian Smash Brother, and that's a title that I took pride in. But sometimes, things can change depending on where you go in life.

All that happened the very day I had left my old home town and moved on to Mobius. Many could say that I was crazy for doing so, but I wasn't. My reasons for leaving Smash City were personal, so personal that I don't think I can talk about them.

But for the record, living in Mobius isn't so bad. Two years have passed since I've lived here, and those years have been good for me. I may not be a Mobian, but I'm used to it. I've joined up with the Freedom Fighters, made some new friends and my life has gotten better since then.

But as some would say, life is full of surprises. And for me, those surprises may come sooner than I think.

(Normal POV)

"You and your team won't catch me again Vector. I'm never going back to prison, never!" shouted Bean the Dynamite as he threw multiple bombs at the Chaotix who were taking cover behind a semi-truck in the middle of Mobian City.

"This is ridiculous Vector. We need a plan to take down the crazy duck." said Darris the Wolf.

"I already have a plan. We need someone to distract Bean long enough in order so that we can take him down. Knowing him, he'll fall for just about anything." said Vector.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're hiding behind a stupid truck!"

"Just calm down, everything's under control!"

"So which one of us is gonna distract him then?" asked Stacy the Coyote.

Vector turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't talking about us."

"Then who is it?"

"You're about to find out."

Within seconds a green blur was seen coming towards their direction at an amazingly fast pace. Just as it came closer, it changed direction and went right around the truck.

"What the heck was that?" asked Hannah the Rabbit.

"Let's just say that it's the distraction I was talking about."

Bean got ready to throw another, more deadlier bomb when all of a sudden the green blur rushed in and snatched it away before he could throw it.

"My bomb, someone took my bomb!" said Bean in alarm.

"Hey, duck boy." said a new voice.

Bean turned his attention towards the source of the voice to find himself confronting a male green dinosaur wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a T-Rex on the front, a dark blue jacket, brown jean pants with a hole in the back for his long tail to fit through, and a pair of purple sneakers with white on the bottom and yellow at the tip, followed by red stars on the sides. In his right hand was the bomb, which he tossed away after putting out the fuse.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be?!"

"Me, I'm just a guy trying to do the right thing, something which you apparently aren't familiar with." said the dinosaur with a cocky tone.

"Big mistake pal, you're asking for trouble." snarled Bean as he pulled out another bomb.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's mindlessly tossing bombs around like a crazed maniac. Either you need a new hobby, or maybe you're just plain crazy."

"I'm warning you, you're gonna regret this, whoever you are!"

"Well in that case, I've got just one thing to say."

"What's that?!"

"You've...been tricked."

Before Bean could even react, he was hit with a punch from behind by Vector, who used this time to his advantage to sneak up on him while he was distracted. He was followed shortly by his teammates.

"And by the way duck boy, the name...is Yoshi."

Sometime later after Bean was arrested, Yoshi had accompanied the Chaotix on the way back to the Chaotix Detective Agency. Even though he was part of the Freedom Fighters, Yoshi would also occasionally hang around with the Chaotix from time to time, assisting them with investigations, missions and so on.

"Great job out there Yoshi, you really did good." commented Vector.

"Yeah, you were awesome." added Charmy

"Come on guys, all I did was help out. You could have eventually taken him down before I even arrived" Yoshi replied.

"True, but still you did come through for us with that distraction."

"As a hero, I am obligated to provide assistance when needed. Besides even if Vector hadn't contacted me, I still would have came either way."

"I will admit, you did pretty good, for a rookie Freedom Fighter." remarked Rodney the Gecko.

"Come on Rodney, even after the two years you've known him, you still call him a rookie?" asked Kimmy the Bat.

"It's okay Kimmy, he just still needs to adjust." Yoshi assured.

"You don't look like a rookie to me Yoshi." said Jessica the Cat.

"Thanks."

"You're so much more than that. To me, you're a total cutie."

"O...kay, I think I get the point."

"Jessica, do you always have to flirt with Yoshi every time you're around him?" asked an annoyed Espio.

"I can't help it, he's soooo cute."

Espio rolled his eyes as he continued walking.

By the time they arrived back at the agency, Vector unlocked the door and went walking in first, followed by the others, only to stop short when they noticed a brown male cat sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Todd, what the heck are you doing here?!" asked a shocked Vector.

"Nothing, just waiting for you guys to come back." he replied while standing up.

"I thought Vector told you to stop coming around here uninvited." said Espio.

"Maybe this matter would be avoided if you'd just let me join your team."

Vector groaned with frustration.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, you're not joining the Chaotix!"

"I don't get it, what's so wrong about me joining the team?"

"Because we don't need some perverted cat who constantly hits on the girls." said Rodney.

"It's not my fault they play hard to get." he remarked.

"WE DON'T PLAY HARD TO GET YOU STUPID CAT!" yelled Stacy.

Todd quickly changed the subject.

"Yoshi's not a member, why is he allowed to hang around here?" Todd asked.

"Because he's always willing to help us out and he actually has good reasons for coming here, neither of which involve scoring with the girls." said Darris.

"Okay, so you guys still won't let me join. But perhaps the Freedom Fighters-"

"No way, not happening." Yoshi cut him off.

"For what reason?"

"The same reason you can't join the Chaotix. Every time you come around, you try to hit on Sally, Amy and Fiona all at once."

"Hey, at least I try to get a girl, unlike you."

"Watch it, that's personal!" Yoshi growled

"Alright that's enough of this. Todd, get out right now or we'll force you out!" Vector demanded.

"Okay okay, I'll go. But let me just say one more thing."

Todd went heading for the door, but stopped halfway to turn his attention towards Kimmy with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey Kimmy, how's about you and me go out later for a night of-"

Pretty soon, Todd was sent flying out of the agency after being punched by Kimmy.

"LIKE I WOULD EVER GO ON A DATE WITH A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" she shouted before slamming the door.

"I swear that cat is getting on my last nerve. He just won't leave us alone." said an irritated Darris.

"Ooh I absolutely hate it when he hits on me. That idiot won't take no for an answer."

"When it comes to beautiful women, he can't resist the urge to hit on them." stated Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Common Room at Freedom HQ...<strong>

"_And so after spending hours causing explosive mayhem around town, the recently escaped Bean the Dynamite has finally been apprehended for his crimes, thanks to the heroics of Team Chaotix. I, Miranda Lynx, am here right now with the Chaotix leader, Vector the Crocodile. Vector, care to elaborate on how this all happened._" said a female red lynx on the television._  
><em>

"_Well Miranda, as you may know it wasn't exactly that easy trying to catch this goon. But if I hadn't came up with that distraction plan, he'd still be tossing those bombs our way._" said Vector._  
><em>

"_And how were you able to pull off such an idea?_"

"_Simple, I planned ahead of time by contacting Yoshi to provide the distraction we needed in order to take down our target._"

"_Very interesting. And speaking of which, would Yoshi happen to still be here?_"_  
><em>

"_Why yes I would, I'm more than willing to spare a moment of my time._" said Yoshi appearing right next to her.

"_As the newest member of the Freedom Fighters, do you have anything to say?_"

"_I have to say it's quite an honor. While I've only been a member for about two years already, I strongly believe in supporting justice and opposing any kind of injustice. As long as I can do that, everything is pretty much safe and sound around Mobius._"

"_Very wise words Yoshi, I must say that I'm impressed._"

"_I do what I can._"

"_Well if you're not busy, maybe you and I could meet again at some point in time?_" she asked seductively with a wink.

"_Uhhhh, maybe I'll have to get back to you on that._" said a blushing Yoshi.

"_Awkward._" said Vector.

"_And that's today's news__._"_  
><em>

"Well, that was some *interesting* news report Yoshi." said Sonic giving Yoshi a pat on the back.

"Believe me, it wasn't that interesting." he replied.

"So says the dino who got hit on by a reporter." said a red male hedgehog.

"Very funny Kilam, I never even expected it."

"Come on, Miranda was totally into you. I saw how she winked at you." Sonic added

"Again Sonic, I never even expected it."

"Cut it out guys, don't tease him. He's embarrassed enough already." said a 17 year old female brown hedgehog, whom exited out of the kitchen alongside her 18 year old sister.

"Thanks Kerry, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." she said.

"Just hang in there bro, surely you're bound to meet a girl who's right for you."

"Thanks for the support Sonar."

For the two years that he's been in Mobius, Yoshi has worked alongside his close friend Sonic the Hedgehog and the other Freedom Fighters as one of their most recent members ever since he first joined at the age of 18. During his earlier times with the team, he participated in a number of exciting missions, some of which took him to many other places in Mobius.

Overtime as he went on, Yoshi became well acquainted with his new teammates, even forming family-like bonds with some of them, notably Sonar and Kerry, both of whom he thought of as his younger sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

Deep within the confines of an ominous looking laboratory, an evil scientist was currently in the process of working silent on a top secret project that he had been planning for about a while now.

But to the world at large, he was known by only one name.

He was known as...**Dr. Eggman.**

Out of the countless villains that resided in Mobius, Eggman was by far one of the most evil and sinister of them all. With his cunning, scientific intellect, he could build just about anything that came to mind, whether if it be a deadly weapon, an airship, or even a mass produced army of robots under his control.

For the many years that passed, Eggman has constantly been devising all sorts of diabolical plans in order to achieve his primary goal of taking over the world, using whatever methods he deemed necessary to make it happen.

But as expected, each of his well organized plans would end in failure due to the constant intervention of his nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the Freedom Fighters and even the Chaotix on a regular basis.

Despite these setbacks, Eggman has continued to further expand on his sinister schemes. And more recently, he's concocted his most deadliest scheme of all.

To him, this was a scheme that was fool proof.

A scheme that couldn't possibly fail.

If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure to eliminate all opposing forces in his way.

And this time, he would be prepared.

An evil smile formed on the doctor's face as he came close to putting the finishing touches on his newest creation.

"Once the time has come, those meddlesome heroes won't know what hit them." said the evil scientist.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the very first chapter.<strong>

**It took some time and planning, but I finally managed to post the story. Don't worry, the next chapter will be posted once I get it done. Also, be sure to tune in for my Team Chaotix spin-off series coming soon.**

**There's gonna be some major action going on in this story, so keep your eyes out everybody. Plus, the cast will be big as well.**

**The characters Kilam, Kimmy, Stacy, Darris, Miranda and Todd all belong to me.**

**Hannah the Rabbit is an OC I adopted from someone on deviantART.**

**Sonar belongs to my DA friend Sonar15**

**Kerry belongs to my DA XCherishedMemoriesX**

**Yoshi of course belongs to Nintendo.**

**Sonic, Bean, the Chaotix, and Eggman all belong to Sega.**


	2. Mobius Prime Cast: Freedom Fighters

**Yoshi: Mobius Prime **

**Cast**

**Freedom Fighters Roster:**

**Yoshi(my version)- **The newest member of the Freedom Fighters, as well as the only non-Mobian member. Brave, heroic, friendly, polite and compassionate, Yoshi proves himself to be a valued teammate, coming to the aid of his fellow comrades when in need. He is also a strong, skilled fighter and smart strategist, being able to outwit and get the drop on his enemies if they least expect it. While possessing an outgoing sense of humor, Yoshi is mostly mature and serious when the time comes. Outside of his hero work, Yoshi is prone to becoming shy around girls, though this doesn't stop him from being modest and sensitive towards them. However, he is still troubled by his dark experiences from the past, which causes him to have nightmares. **Age: 20**

**Sonic the Hedgehog(voiced by Jason Griffith)- **The world's fastest hedgehog on Mobius, as well as one of Yoshi's closest friends. He is one of the leaders of the Freedom Fighters, alongside Sally Acorn. While usually cocky and carefree, Sonic is a devoted and confident hero who always helps those in danger. He never strays from a fight and will even put his life on the line to protect his friends and family. During his free time, he and Yoshi are frequently seen hanging out together, sometimes along with Sonic's best friend Tails. Like Yoshi, he too is also modest and respectful when around girls, especially his girlfriend Sonar. **Age: 21**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower (voiced by Kate Higgins)- **A young but very bright two tailed fox. He is Sonic's best friend, along with being one of the youngest members on the Freedom Fighters. Despite his young age, Tails is an incredibly gifted genius with expertise in technology, engineering and mechanics. While not really his strong point, Tails is a capable and confident hand-to-hand fighter. Whenever Sonic is unavailable, Tails will spend most of his time working on new projects and tinkering with some machinery, sometimes alongside Rotor and even Yoshi. **Age: 15**

**Sally Acorn(voiced by Kath Soucie)- **The chipmunk princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, as well as the leader and founder of the Freedom Fighters. Sally mostly prefers being around her friends during her free time, but is not above attending to her royal duties when needed. She also acts as the voice of reason, often doing her best to mediate and settle disputes depending on the situation. It is also known that she and Sonic used to have a romantic relationship, but they have since moved on from there. Yoshi often confides in her when he needs someone to talk to about private matters. She is also well trained in martial arts and can hold her own in a fight. **Age: 20**

**Rotor the Walrus(voiced by Rino Romano)- **A large purple walrus with a knack for mechanics and technology. Just like Tails, Rotor has great skills when it comes to inventing and engineering new gadgets and many other types of devices that prove useful to his teammates. He usually maintains a calm and collected demeanor, but is not afraid to speak his mind or get serious when the time comes. **Age: 25**

**Antoine D'Coolette(voiced by Rob Paulsen)- **A french accented coyote who is an adept swordsman and capable combatant. While originally cowardly in the past, Antoine has matured into a respected and well valued Freedom Fighter. He is also an experienced pilot and talented tactician who takes his work seriously when on missions. He is currently in love with and engaged to fellow teammate, Bunnie Rabbot, who also taught him how to fight with martial arts. Age: 22

**Bunnie Rabbot(voiced by Christine Cavanaugh)- **An optimistic, friendly, tomboyish and gentle female rabbit with a cybernetic left arm and legs due to being nearly roboticized by Eggman. Fortunately, this helps her greatly with her martial arts skills, as her robotic limbs grant her enhanced super strength. Due to her southern heritage, she speaks with a heavy southern accent. She is also engaged to Antoine and is very close with Yoshi, often calling him by the nickname "Sugah-saur". **Age: 21**

**Amy Rose (voiced by Cindy Robinson)- **A pink female hedgehog who has a major crush on Sonic. Usually she is always cheerful, playful, girlish and also easygoing. However, she has a rather bad temper which can easily be set off, especially when those close to her, notably Sonic, are threatened by enemies. With every opportunity she gets, Amy is almost always trying to attract Sonic, even though he only likes her as a friend. **Age: 18**

**Fiona Fox(voiced by Ashley Johnson)- **A female red fox who works as the team's main medic. She has a rather rocky past of illegal activity, having been involved in robberies and thievery. However, she later sought to redeem herself by becoming a Freedom Fighter. Aside from being a medic, Fiona is a clever and cunning fighter. Overtime after meeting Yoshi, she starts to become attracted to him, up to the point where she eventually falls in love with him, which he doesn't notice. Unfortunately, her feelings for him often lead to her becoming jealous towards other girls who show interest in him. **Age: 20**

**Kilam the Hedgehog(my OC, voiced by Josh Keaton)- **A dark red male hedgehog. Street smart, humorous and tough as nails, Kilam is no slacker when it comes to going on missions. He's always headstrong and ready for action when the time comes. In truth, he is actually an orphaned hedgehog who previously lost his family after they were killed by Mason the Cobra and his gang, the Snake Gang. Upon joining the Freedom Fighters, he felt like he was part of a family again. He and Yoshi are very good friends and often tend to work together on missions. **Age: 22**

**Sonar the Hedgehog (voiced by/belongs to Sonar15)- **A light brown female hedgehog who is one of Sonic's childhood friends, and later his girlfriend. Her name comes from her large, bat ears, due to her grandfather being a bat. While initially suffering a bad childhood, her life gradually improved when she met and became close friends with Sonic, and in the near future, they soon fell in love and became a couple. When Yoshi first joined the Freedom Fighters, Sonar was one of the first members to greet him, and pretty soon, they became really close, sharing a family like bond. Her 'sonar' abilities prove useful in the field as they allow her to hear things from a far distance, as well as giving her a visual of what's currently happening. She also has a younger sister named Kerry, who looks up to her. Even though her parents were captured and roboticized by Eggman, she knows that one day she will reunite with them and restore them to normal. As a recurring gag, she and Amy are always butting heads with each other due their interest in Sonic. **Age: 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, these are the characters who are part of the Freedom Fighters in my series. You'll notice that I didn't include Kerry because she was a recent addition to the cast.<strong>

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of my story. Of course I may need some help coming up with what to do next. So feel free to send me a Private Message if you're interested in helping me.**

**Later everyone.**


End file.
